howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Skullcrusher
Skullcrusher is a Rumblehorn who is Stoick the Vast's new Dragon and later Eret's, in How to Train Your Dragon 2. Appearance and Behavior In comparison to Grump, Skullcrusher is stern and serious looking, and sometimes a little stubborn, (corresponding with the personality of Stoick). He looks like a cross between a Triceratops and a scarab beetle (due to his neck plates). He always has his nose to the ground, following a scent, as is typical for his species. He can be friendly, especially towards his rider. He is doggedly determined once he has caught a scent. History Skullcrusher was the first Rumblehorn found by Berk's Dragon Riders on Dragon's Edge. In Crushing It, he attempted to warn the riders of an incoming tidal wave, but was believed that he was trying to destroy them. They spent some time trying to catch and relocate him until Stoick came to help and realised that he wasn't interested in destruction. Together with Stoick and the Riders, they were able to save the outpost, with the Grumblehorn proving particularly useful in completing the stone wall that had once been erected to keep him out. Stoick then named him Skullcrusher- on account of their mutual hard heads- and took him to Berk with him. He was also given Thornado's saddle Stoick and Skullcrusher are shown to be close, with Stoick being comfortable riding Skullcrusher alongside Grump and Gobber. When Hiccup went with Toothless to try and reason with Drago Bludvist, Skullcrusher helped Stoick, Gobber and Grump to track down Hiccup. Following Stoick's death, Hiccup suggests that Skullcrusher pass into the care of their new ally and former dragon-trapper Eret, recognizing Eret's skill and courage in helping Berk defeat Drago Bludvist. Abilities *'Tracking: '''Like all Rumblehorns, Skullcrusher has a keen sense of smell, enabling him to track anything once he has caught the scent. *'Strength: Skullcrusher is extremely strong and quite capable of destroying any dragon traps he encounters using his tail and jaws. Skullcrusher can charge with his head lowered and horns displayed to do some serious damages. He also doesn't have trouble carrying large Vikings on his back such as Stoick. Skullcrusher's extreme strength was greatly proven when he was able to ram down a sea stack when flying at full speed towards it. *'Fire: '''Skullcrusher can shoot burning, explosive missiles from his mouth that can do a lot of damage. *'Acrobatics: 'Skullcrusher has some impressive agility in the air despite his size. *'Speed: Skullcrusher is also surprisingly quick on his feet and in the air. *'Intelligence:' Skullcrusher has shown to be able to try to figures ways to make other dragons to flee this island before they could be killed. Trivia *An image error in ''Empire Magazine ''led to believe that the Thornridge was a new dragon species with the same name. The description and combination of animals was indeed about the Rumblehorn. *Along with Thornado, he is the first Dragon whose current/former rider is deceased. *He is the first Dragon who had more than one rider, excluding Barf and Belch. Gallery 1554635_301077173383533_190024580558966536_n.jpg|Promotional Poster of Stoick and Skullcrusher Tumblr n6a58fuqIa1sgp3lfo1 500.png|Tracking Hiccup Stoick's_new_dragon.jpeg 1402329706005-XXX-SKULLCRUSHER-jy-5091--1-.jpg|Skullcrusher and Eret Skullcrusher's_Bio.png|Skullcrusher's Stats Skullcrusher_the_Rumblehorn.jpeg Screen Shot 2014-04-24 at 10.39.49 PM.png|Size Comparison between Stoick and Skullcrusher Rumblehorn_Fire.jpg|Breathing Fire 810X7gwhPqL._AA1500_.jpg|Skullcrusher as a toy The_Rumblehorn.jpg NewDragon2.png NewDragon1.png Skullcrusher-RoB.png|Skullcrusher in Dragons: Rise of Berk Skullcrusher egg.jpg|Skullcrusher when he was still an egg tumblr_nmuk0nJNuF1ta42zno1_500.jpg|Skullcrusher and Hiccup Screen shot 2015-06-11 at 20.05.54.png|Skullcrusher in Race To The Edge To-be skullcrusher.png rumblehorn eye.png The rumblehorn having tossed the rope off of his horn.jpg Stoick and his new dragon Skullcrusher.jpg